The present invention relates generally to a packaging system which provides improved stability and packing capabilities for wide-web roll products. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of a stabilizer in the form of a T-shaped or L-shaped block, and a U-shaped bracket. The T-shaped block has a portion which is inserted into pre-notched flanges for receiving the stabilizer. The stabilizer is subsequently attached to the packaging base such as a wooden pallet. The L-shaped block secures corners of the shipping container. The U-shaped bracket is inserted with notches in the stabilizer. The U-shaped bracket subsequently accommodates horizontal supports therein to secure the various components of the packaging system together.
It is known within the art of packaging to use wooden pallets or a slotted wood package in which a wooden base is used to secure a bulky, heavy or cumbersome article.
Prior art slotted wooden packaging often used aluminum channels as securing members. The article and/or its support rests upon the channel which in turn is supported by the wooden base. Other packaging methods include the use of permanent or difficult to remove securing devices which attach the article to the package base. Furthermore, other packaging methods involve the modification of the support pieces, for example notching the horizontal support members.
The prior art attachment methods are time consuming to install and to remove. With a greater emphasis on recycling package components, particularly expensive wooden components, there is a need in the woods package industry to provide a package having an improved and reusable particle attachment and securement apparatus.
Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.